


dammit shigeru

by orphan_account



Series: i have only one problem in life, and that problem is yahaba shigeru [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 5 Prompt, KyouHaba - Freeform, KyouHaba Week 2016, M/M, gardener/singer AU, i love this au so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shigeru cooks dinner for Kentarō. Or rather... he tries to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dammit shigeru

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the day 5 prompt: domestic/ ~~date~~ for kyouhaba week
> 
> also a bit of long distance but only because this was supposed to be for day 6. it's kind of a bit of both. sort of. i guess.

     “Ken-chan, when will you get back?” This is the fourth time Shigeru’s called me. It’s only been 4 hours since I left, but I understand how he feels. Today marks exactly one year that we’ve been living together, but I had to travel for work. Shigeru whined and moped, but got over it too fast. I’m afraid he might burn down the kitchen before I get back. 

     “Tomorrow, Shigeru. I just have to attend this meeting, and another one tomorrow morning, and then I’m coming right back,” I say to him now, talking quietly in the backseat of this taxi.

     There’s no response, and I can imagine Shigeru nodding, then blushing when he realizes that I’m not there to see it. Sure enough, I can hear the embarrassment in his voice when he says, “R-right. See you tomorrow then.” 

     “I love you, Shigeru,” I tell him.

     Silence.

     My heart drops and I almost hang up, but then I hear a _crash_ come from Shigeru’s end of the call and know that the klutz probably dropped something. 

     “Love you more, Ken-chan! Bye~!” He ends the call. 

     I spend the rest of the day wondering what Shigeru was doing, and how much we would have to spend to repair whatever it was he damaged. 

     (Last time we had to get a wall replaced.)

*****

     “Tell the firefighter what you did, one more time, Shigeru,” I ask - or rather, command - my boyfriend, who is sitting on the sidewalk with a bright orange shock blanket around his shoulders and an expression of immense fear on his face. 

     “I… I was trying to boil some noodles.”

     The woman in front of us nods, letting Shigeru know he can continue without stopping.

     “Well, I was going to make casserole for when Ken-chan got back, for our one year anniversary - we’ve been together a year now, isn’t it great? - and usually he’s there to stop me before something bad happens but Ken-chan had a thing to go to that was out of town and I thought, _it’s just boiling noodles, what’s the worst that can happen?_.” Shigeru laughs nervously. “Well. The pan caught on fire. So I went to the bathroom - the one in our room, for some reason - and filled it up with cold water to put the pan in. But I left the burner on and the fire spread… and now our oven is a pile of ashes.”

     The firefighter wipes a tear from her eye and straightens up. She had started laughing about halfway through his story. “That was the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. How…? Ahh, never mind. Strangest way of burning down an oven that I’ve ever heard. I’ll arrange for someone to get rid of the remains and get you a new oven.”

*****

     We end up ordering take out later on, and watch an old movie in our living room. Our kitchen still smells like burnt metal and the bathtub is full of ashes… 

     But I’ve never been happier, with Shigeru falling asleep on my shoulder and our futures secure. Together. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's happy
> 
> ~~except for the loss of their oven, may it rest in peace~~


End file.
